


More Than Once

by LydiaArgent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kisses, ladies figuring things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaArgent/pseuds/LydiaArgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost getting shot in the face by your best friend is actually pretty low down on the list of things that have terrified Lydia in the last couple years. Allison just needs to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Once

Lydia looks up sharply from the books on her bed when she hears a quiet tap at her door. Her mother is meant to be at a dinner, but in Lydia's far-too-extensive experience, evil doesn't tend to knock quietly.

“Nevermore,” she murmurs caustically at herself before saying loudly, “Well come in!”

She hates the way Allison is so hesitant opening the door, and hates herself more for the way she braces herself a little when she sees her best friend. 

“Hi.” Allison is quiet and not coming any farther into the room, being careful to leave the door open behind her. Lydia's eyes narrow as she busies herself tucking bookmarks between pages, carefully closing her books, and putting them all off to the side. Her face is as open as she knows how to make it by the time she looks up and says “You can actually come into the room, you know,” and pats the now-empty space on the bed next to her.

Allison sits down just on the edge of the bed, and Lydia rolls her eyes before leaning over and dragging Allison over by the wrist to sit on the bed properly. She is going to fix this, and reminds herself it is both stupid and useless to be scared.

Allison opens her mouth and starts to say “Lydia, I can't tel--” but Lydia can't stand hear another apology. She leans in and puts her hand over Allison's mouth, and Allison finally looks at her right. It's exasperated and fond and a little bit challenging. Lydia feels her own lips quirk up.

She cuts to the chase. “Scott transformed. Stiles can read again. What happened to you out in the woods?” She takes her hand off of Allison's warm lips and won't wipe it on her skirt.

Allison's next breath is a little shaky, but her voice is strong. “I tranq'd Tate. Hit him right in the shoulder without hell-Kate trying to tear my bones out of my body or something. I. . . I haven't seen her since.”

Lydia raises an eyebrow. “You don't sound too sure about that.” 

“It hasn't,” Allison is playing with the hem of her dress and avoiding Lydia's eyes, and Lydia is quiet. “I don't think it will happen again. But I came here to tell you that you don't need to feel...obligated. To spend time with me alone. I would have totally understood if you'd bolted out the window the second you saw who it was.” She laughs a little to herself as she talks, but looks sad. Lydia will not have that.

She scoffs loudly and rolls her eyes, and Allison finally raises her head, looking a little defiant and pissed off. Lydia leans in close.

“I kissed Jackson when he was a lizard monster, had some damn hot fun with a possibly insane alpha werewolf, and regularly run around in the woods trying to find the creature feature of the week.” Lydia smirks. “You are the single least scary thing on my radar.”

She's surprised when this just makes Allison look more angry and, if Lydia knows her at all, a little hurt. 

“Lydia. I can help you fight monsters, I can fight them with you. But I can't protect you from myself. And you're too –” her voice cracks, and Lydia feels an actual pain just below her ribs, “too important for me to risk.”

Lydia can feel her brain solving a puzzle without her express consent, and some involuntary lateral thinking clicks an answer into her mind before she realizes she never had to answer a question at all.

She lets out an exasperated breath, and flips her hair over a shoulder before glaring at Allison.

“Argent,” she takes Allison behind the elbow and pulls her in close, and Allison looks perplexed but warm. 

“I have some bad news for you.” Lydia puts her finger tips just below Allison's ear, and meets her eyes before leaning in and kissing her very softly. “You're not getting rid of me that easily.”

**Author's Note:**

> Set (and written) just after 3.14. 
> 
> Figured I should publish something to validate my pseud, hope you enjoy.


End file.
